


Sore Skin

by stabmebeforeyoukissme



Series: Before Now [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Gen, Multi, Other, just saying, she loves Will but....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabmebeforeyoukissme/pseuds/stabmebeforeyoukissme
Summary: JJ





	Sore Skin

She never wanted to be one of those basic girls. JJ because the name Jennifer seemed stuck up. Soccer because cheerleading didn't interest her. Girls and boys because both were equally attractive. The FBI instead of the local news because she wasn't just a delicate face.

Constantly dodging labels was her favorite game. She'd been born with several and jerked them off like bandages, leaving sore skin behind. She hoped her sister could witness the way she'd opposed every unjust thing they'd been brought up to believe. She hoped her mother regarded her as an impressive woman no matter what new stereotype she'd placed her in.

She didn't call the girls basic anymore, she didn't flinch every time someone called her Jennifer. She saw that they were only trying to fit in and knew she already made her place. Somewhere from the nightmares and tramas, bullet holes and nights in waiting rooms she’d made herself. 

However, she enjoyed the bitchy ring Special Agent Jennifer Jareau had.


End file.
